Joyeuse Saint-Valentin
by Leiilyx369
Summary: Cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour mon Chaton


**Hey ! Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié ici. Pardonnez-moi !**  
**En ce jour exceptionnel, je poste cet OS.**  
**Cet OS est mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour mon Chaton. Enjoy !**

* * *

_"L'espoir est le pire des maux, car il prolonge la souffrance de l'homme"_

C'est exactement ce que Liam ressentait à cet instant. Il souffrait. Et encore le terme était faible. C'était comme si, il avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus goût à rien depuis son départ. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Pendant les premières semaines, il était resté fort et avait espéré le voir revenir, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras comme il le faisait si bien. Mais voilà, il avait espéré en vain. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de lui et doucement, il tombait dans la déprime.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois, pendant un court il espérait que c'était lui. Mais encore une fois, il était déçu. Ce n'était qu'un texto de Scott. Son Alpha voulait qu'il le retrouve, lui et la meute, au loft de Derek. Liam se demandait pourquoi il se sentait obligé de préciser le lieu de leur rencontre. Ils se retrouvaient toujours chez l'ancien Alpha. Sans grande motivation, il se leva de son canapé et enfila sa veste.

Il arriva au loft vingt minutes plus tard. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit sagement sur le canapé entre Lydia et Kira, il s'était beaucoup rapproché des jeunes femmes. Ces dernières, le considéraient comme leur petit frère. Elles étaient toujours entrain de le materner, pire que sa propre mère. Le petit brun se concentra sur son Alpha et l'écouta parler. Encore une fois, il y avait un vague de meurtres et bien sûr, tout ceci était surnaturel. Liam n'était pas vraiment attentif à ce que disait Scott, son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser à un autre loup-garou. Son loup-garou.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, il lui manquait horriblement. Chaques mots, chaques gestes, chaques regards, tout repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se rappelait de la douceur de ses lèvres, des ses doigts rugueux sur sa peau, de la chaleur de ses étreintes. Chaque moments avec lui étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et son esprit le torturait avec.

Liam était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne remarqua pas que Stiles l'attendait devant la porte du loft avec Malia. Il n'avait même pas compris qu'il devaient les suivre avant que Kira lui dise gentiment, preuve qu'il était vraiment dans son monde coupé de la réalité. Lydia le regarda attentivement, la jeune femme avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du plus jeune, tout comme Kira. Elles le voyaient de plus en plus triste et ça, depuis le départ de la meute de Satomi.

-Ils t'attendent, vas-y. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

Elle le regarda s'en aller, en traînant des pieds. La Banshee était inquiète de le voir comme ça, plus ça allait, plus ça empirait. Elle se tourna vers la Kitsune et vit la même inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Je ne comprends ce qu'à Liam en ce moment. Dit Scott  
-Il est amoureux. Lâcha t-elle simplement.

Scott regarda la jolie rousse avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme connerie ? C'était impossible que son Beta soit tombé amoureux sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et puis sur qui aurait-il jeté son dévolu ? Il n'avait jamais entendu le cœur du plus jeune s'affoler.

-Tu ne remarques vraiment rien Scott ! Liam est devenue triste depuis que Satomi et sa meute sont partis. Lui fit doucement,remarquer sa petite amie.  
-Et ?

L'Alpha ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport entre le béguin de son Beta et la meute de Satomi. Lydia soupira, le brun ne voyait vraiment rien de ce qui se passait sous son nez. C'était tellement flagrant. Derek, appuyé contre la table face à la baie vitré, sourit amusé. Même lui avait remarqué.

-Qui Liam connait assez bien dans la meute de Satomi ? Demanda ce dernier.

Scott réfléchit un instant. Le seul nom qui le venait à l'esprit était celui du capitaine de l'équipe de Devenford, Brett.

-Brett ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ils se détestent !

Le basané venait de ce lever en criant sa phrase, comprenant enfin la situation. Exaspérée la Banshee se leva, souffla et appuya sur les épaules du brun pour le faire se rasseoir.

-Je pourrais t'emprunter le loft ? Demanda-t-elle se tourna vers Derek.  
-Bien sûr !

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, comme à son habitude elle avait un plan en tête. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Liam sombrer encore plus.

-Tu as toujours contact avec Satomi ?

Scott haussa un sourcil à sa question mais acquiesça.

-Parfait ! Tu me donneras son numéro. Je vous laisses, j'ai une Saint-Valentin à préparer.

* * *

14 février. La Saint-Valentin... Liam avait toujours aimait cette fête, pour lui elle était synonyme de dégustation de chocolat et de visionnage de comédie romantique. Sauf que cette année, pour la première de sa courte existence, il détestait ce jour. Sa mère avait eu dû mal à le sortir de son lit, elle était désespérée de voir son fils dans cette état, si bien qu'elle ne lui dit rien quand il s'affala sur le canapé entouré de sa couette.

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était tout seul chez lui, traînant des pieds, il se dirigea vers son congélateur et prit le pot de glace saveur Vanille-Brownie-Caramel. Ce n'était pas sa saveur préférée mais celle de Brett. Il soupira, en s'installant devant la télé. Même dans le choix des glaces, il pensait encore à lui. Il lança le dvd du film "Orgueil et Préjugés" et entama sa glace. Il rigola, se moquant de lui-même. Il incarnait le stéréotype, de la fille déprimée après s'être fait larguer par son mec. Pathétique.

La sonnette de l'entrée, le coupa dans son film. Merde ! C'était le meilleur moment ! Darcy avouait ses sentiment à Lizzy et elle le recalait. Il voulait voir cette scène. Voir un mec se faire rembarrer aurait remonter un peu son moral. Appuyant sur le bouton pause de la télécommande, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais qui pouvait bien le déranger le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Les gens pouvaient pas roucouler en paix et le laisser tranquille. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec la jolie rousse de la meute.

-Euh.. Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Vu qu'on est tout les deux seuls pour la Saint-Valentin, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble à la place de se morfondre tout seul dans notre coin.

Liam hésita, mais après tout qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Pas grand chose à part déprimer.

-Pourquoi pas.  
-Je te laisses 10 min pour te préparer. Sourit-elle.

Le petit brun se dépêcha d'éteindre da télé et son lecture dvd, avant de monter dans sa chambre se préparer. Un quart plus tard, Liam était dans la voiture de la Banshee en direction du loft de Derek. Elle lui avait expliquée que le loup lui avait laisser pour leur journée entre célibataires. Célibataire ? Il n'était pas célibataire, c'était bien ça le problème. Après un trajet qui était bien trop long à son goût, la jeune femme se gara et il la suivit à l'intérieur. Le loft était comme d'habitude, rien n'avait était aménagé pour leur journée. Il entendit Lydia soupirer alors il se retourna vers elle.

-Mince ! J'ai oublier les films chez moi. Je reviens, attends-moi là.

Il regarda cette dernière partir avec cette démarche gracieuse, malgré ses talons de dix bon centimètres. Le jeune loup se retourna et avança vers l'immense fênetre en attendant le retour de la rousse. La vue était grandiose. De cette hauteur, il dominait la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il regardait dehors, il entendit des pas près de la porte.

-Tu as oublié quelque ch...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il se retourna. Il était loin d'imaginer ça. Ce n'était pas la jeune Banshee qu'il avait en face de lui. Oh non ! En face de lui se trouvait un jeune loup-garou, super sexy avec des yeux verts magnifiques. Le coeur de Liam s'arrêta avant de repartir de plus belle.

-Brett !

Il couru dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son corps. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était revenu. Brett était là, entrain de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Murmura le plus grand à son oreille.

Le petit brun le serra plus fort, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Sentir cette effluve le faisait se sentir chez lui en sécurité, il était à sa place entre les bras de Brett. Lentement, il releva la tête vers ce dernier et l'observa. Le joueur de Devenford n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Ne se retenant plus, il tira sur le col de son t-shirt et l'embrassa. Ce qu'il ressentit au contact de ses lèvres était indescriptible. Chaque cellules de son corps demandaient à être touché par le plus grand.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
-Toi aussi bébé !

C'était si bon de réentendre Brett l'appelait "bébé". Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce simple mot, lui avait autant manqué.

-Tu ne me laisses plus ? Tu restes avec moi ?

Liam s'inquiétait vraiment de revoir le plus grand repartir on ne sait où. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

-Je ne te quittes plus. La meute est revenue dans les environs, alors je suis tout à toi maintenant. Il est hors de question que je m'éloignes encore de toi.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de Liam. Son loup-garou de petit ami était tout à lui maintenant. Doucement, Brett se recula et fouilla dans la poche intérieur de son blouson, sortant un boite en velour rouge rectangulaire. Son copain avait eu le temps de lui acheter un cadeau, alors que lui n'avait fait que se morfondre. Il se sentait bête.

-Tiens !

Le plus jeune la prit en hésitant. Les doigts tremblant il l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique gourmette. D'un coté son nom était gravé et de l'autre leur date d'anniversaire. C'était tellement cliché mais il s'en foutait, c'était parfait pour lui.

-Elle est magnifique ! Je me sens con, je n'ai rien pour toi.

Brett lui prit le bijou des mains et lui mit au poignet avant de l'embrasser. Une fois le bijou attaché, il reprit le plus petit dans ses bras.

-Tu es là, dans mes bras. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Liam sourit avant de glisser sa tête dans le cou du plus grand. Il nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il remercie Lydia, ainsi que Derek. Il était sûr qu'ils y étaient pour quelque chose.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin !

Ce n'était pas une bonne Saint-Valentin, c'était la meilleure.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi.

_"Lorsque nous aimons nous sommes tous des idiots"_

* * *

**Voilà en espérant que cette OS vous aura plu.**  
**La première citation est de Nietzsche et la deuxième est tirée du film "Orgueil et Préjugés.**


End file.
